


Subtle Hints #5

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Series: Subtle Hints [5]
Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clue bus pulling in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Hints #5

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Think you could move over a bit?"

"Oh. Yeah, Nick, sure. You okay? Need me to stop the movie?"

"No, that's alright. You were just leaning on me."

"I was?"

"Yes, you were."

"Oh."

"It's fine, really. Just got a bit…"

"Hot?"

"Uncomfortable."

"Sorry." Danny scooted down the couch.

"Well you don't have to move all the way over there."

"Just trying to make you comfortable. I'm good, here."

"I don't really need the whole couch to myself."

"Sure?"

"Yes, I am."

Danny scooted back. "This okay?"

"Yes, fine."

"'Kay. 'Ere, I like the rodeo part."

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we watching _Brokeback Mountain_?"

 

#


End file.
